It's You, It's Always Been You
by D3c0d3x
Summary: After Logan beats Gory down, Veronica chases after him. One shot, fluffy, LoVe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Veronica Mars Fanfic. I fell in love with the series about a month ago and obsessively watched every episode as fast as possible! I love her and Logan together, and I hate that the series ended as it did! I'm sure if they would have continued, Logan and Veronica would have ended up together. =] Enjoy this! **

**No copyright intended, the beginning dialogue is from the last episode to set up the scene!**

"You need to walk away," Veronica said perturbed at Logan's presence in the cafeteria.

"I just… I need to apologize," said Logan. He felt the need to make things right with her. Yes, they weren't together anymore, but nonetheless when she was angry with him it felt wrong… off.

"Well great, apology accepted. Now go. I'm meeting Piz. Who, by the way, is the one you _should_ be apologizing to." She slung her bag off her shoulder and sat down, wondering why he was still standing there.

"Ok, I'm sorry Veronica. I thought, well you know what I thought…," he said before being interrupted by Gory sitting across from Veronica.

"I was hoping I'd see you. I didn't want to carry that around forever," he said, placing a bug on the table. "You left it behind in my room. You know what? I'm glad we caught you on hidden camera, and I'm glad it's such a popular email attachment, because you're a real bitch," Gory said coldly.

Veronica, knowing who Gory's uncles were, just sat and took his verbal abuse. She tried not to look at Logan as her cheeks heated up in embarrassment. Nevertheless, he continued.

"You know what you should do with your sudden popularity? Just lay back and enjoy it," with that, he sauntered off, no doubt to slap hands with his boys.

Logan looked at Veronica's fallen and embarrassed face once before taking off after Gory. Veronica jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Logan, don't. He's connected. Connected _connected_," she said suddenly worried for Logan's life.

"Oh. Yeah, I was wondering. Didn't seem like you to shrug it off," he said jokingly. "Hey, so listen. Again… I apologize. I can be pretty dumb sometimes," he said quickly, trying to not let his plans show.

"It's a nice gesture, but it's gonna take some time this time," she said, turning back towards her table.

How had her life got so off track so quickly? She hated that all she had to do was look at Logan with his crooked grin and her heart thumped erratically in her chest. Just being close to him made her want to be even closer. She was with Piz damnit, she shouldn't be feeling like this about someone else, much less her ex-boyfriend.

She put her head in her hands when she heard the crashing behind her. She turned her head, stunned for a moment before seeing Gory tossed into a table.

She jumped to her feet, mouth open as she watched Logan throw down on Gory. She tried to be appalled. Really she did, but seeing Logan go all out on someone she told him was a murderer on her behalf had her stunned, in a good way.

She watched with wide-eyes as Gory never got a punch in. Logan let him have it until he was lying, covered in food, at Veronica's feet.

Veronica looked at Logan, slightly out of breath at the feelings the sight of Logan sweaty, disheveled, and bloody brought out in her.

"Want to hear your friend apologize?" Logan asked Veronica.

"I'm not interested in his apology," she said honestly. No, what she was interested in at the moment had nothing to do with words, and everything to do with Logan and a dark room. "But I would like my pen back," she said reaching down to pull her camera pen from Gory's pocket.

Logan wiped Gory's blood from his knuckles on his shirt, thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Whoever you are, you're gonna die," Gory said, none too threateningly.

"Yeah, someday," Logan said, a grin plastered on his face. He looked towards Veronica, who had a look of awe and realization on her face. It took his breath away and he had to go, before he did something stupid.

Veronica looked at Logan, totally nonplussed at Gory's threats and realized she was still in love with him. She knew she was once in love with Logan, she knew she never loved Piz, but she felt that she could eventually love Piz. Now, staring at Logan, she realized her heart still belonged to him. And if we're being honest, she wanted it to belong to him.

She had never felt protected by Piz, but with Logan, she never doubted her safety. He was the one saving her at the River Styx, he was the one saving her from getting her head shaved, he was the one saving her from getting raped. It was always Logan. It will always be Logan, she realized. _He's the one._

Logan smiled at her once more time before turning to walk away.

"Ah, Piz," he said, nearly running into the boy. "Just who I was looking for. Listen man," Logan said seriously. "I am truly sorry… for everything." Then he turned and continued walking out of the building.

Veronica looked after him, dazed at his sincere apology. When she looked back at Piz, she knew she couldn't stay with him. She had to go find Logan, tell him right away. It was stupid to wait.

Veronica and Piz met eyes and she tried to apologize, but he was so angry. She opened her mouth, then shut it and walked away, taking the same path Logan did.

Once out of the cafeteria, she jogged the short hallway, eager to get outside ad locate Logan. She burst through the doors, searching for him, but he was gone. Instead of walking around aimlessly, she leaned against the brick wall by the doors, digging in her bag for her cell phone.

Logan watched her actions from a distance away. He could clearly see she was in turmoil over something, he hoped in vain it was about him, but was sure he was wrong. He wanted to go over to her, see what was up, but he remained still.

She pushed the speed dial that was set to Logan, she never got around to unsetting it when they broke up. She got his inspirational message for the day and sighed.

He looked at his phone, wondering why she was calling him. He decided not to answer, his emotions were conflicted. He couldn't stand listening to her berate him for beating Gory when it was the totally correct thing to do. Gory was a deplorable human being and needed to be taught the error of his ways.

He looked back at Veronica who had shut her phone and was sunk down with her back against the wall, knees bent, with her head in her hands. He took a step towards her automatically when he phone vibrated in his hand once more.

He pushed the button for voicemail, punched in his code, and listened intently.

_Logan… I'm sorry. You were right, you're always right, damn it. I'm sorry, please… I need to talk to you. You know where to find me. _Her voice sounded strained, like she was trying not to cry. He almost hung up because he thought the message was over. After a long pause she took a deep, shuddering breath and continued. _It's you, Logan… it's always been you. I love you._ She whispered her voice breaking.

He slammed the phone shut and started walking towards her just as he saw Piz fly through the doors. He paused, not wanting to interfere.

Veronica sank to the ground, head in her hands, as she left the message for Logan. She wanted to tell him in person, but the words always seemed to stick in her throat.

Tears were running down her face, she was sure she lost her final chance with him. When he apologized to Piz she knew, she was certainly still in love with him, maybe even loved him more. She was worried that his apology was a way of letting her go, giving Piz his blessing.

Her heart broke at the thought of this and she was so angry with herself that she didn't see it sooner.

Her head snapped up as she heard the doors beside her fly open, Piz rushing through, furious.

He turned to stand in front of her, anger radiating off of him in waves.

"Piz, I'm so sorry," she said earnestly beginning to stand. He was in front of her in a flash, pulling her up and slamming her into the brick wall by her shoulders. Her head bounced off the brick and she hissed in pain.

She looked at him in shock. She had never seen him like this, he never laid a hand on her, she had never had someone lay hands on her like this before. Usually, when she got injured it was on a case, someone who didn't want her snooping around. Never like this.

For once, words failed her. Her ears were still ringing from the blow to her head that she looked at him dazed for a few seconds before she realized he was speaking to her.

"What?" she asked, her brain finally working with her ears once more.

He reared back to backhand her across her cheek and she gasped at the pain. She swore she saw stars, she felt like her eye was going to explode from her socket. Her breathing picked up as she realized she was really in trouble here. Once again, too late, she realized he was talking at her.

"So you like being manhandled? Is that it? What does he have that I don't? Does he beat you? Is that what you like?" he said ranting.

When she didn't respond, he pulled back to smack her again but his hand was stopped midair, and yanked behind his back.

Logan watched as Veronica looked up towards Piz, wiping at her face and starting to stand. He started taking long, powerful strides when he saw Piz pulled her up by her shoulders, pushing her against the wall roughly. Logan saw his hand connect with Veronica's face and he saw red. Furious, he broke into an all out run slowing only to yank Piz's hand, ready to slap her again, behind his back.

Piz's hand that was still on Veronica's shoulder went to her throat, successfully pinning her to the wall once more.

"Let her go, now," Logan said venomously. When Veronica's finally had control of her body, she clawed at the hand on her neck. Piz only tightened his grip.

Tears sprung into her eyes as her breathing was cut off. Logan wrapped an arm around Piz's neck, thankful he was slightly shorter. He tightened his arm, bending Piz slightly backward. "I'll only say this once more time," Logan said carefully. "Let her go, _now._"

Veronica, still clawing at Piz's hand, drawing blood, saw her opening and took it. When Logan bent Piz backward Piz braced his knees slightly apart to keep his balance. Veronica pulled her knee up, as fast and as hard as possible, right into Piz's groin.

He quickly dropped her, reaching to cup himself. Veronica tumbled sideways on the ground, gasping for breath. She heard, more than saw, Logan pounding Piz.

"Logan," she croaked; her throat raw. She was sure Logan would kill him; he almost killed him before for something he thought he did. Now, with hard evidence, she was sure he would beat him to death.

"Logan, stop!" she said louder. He continued in his tirade, Piz was trying in vain to fight back. "Logan! Please!" she yelled, her voice cracking.

Logan stopped punching Piz only when he heard the desperation in Veronica's voice. He hit him once more, for good measure, successfully knocking him out. After reassuring himself he was still breathing, he turned towards Veronica.

She had tears in her eyes as he walked towards her. She stood and flung herself at him, latching her arms around his neck, openly crying on his shoulder.

Extremely elated she was in his arms once more, he wrapped his arms around her waist, just reveling in the feeling of her small body pressed against his.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled into his neck. "I was so stupid!" she said, angry with herself.

Logan pulled back and looked at her. He lightly ran his hand over her bruised cheek, before placing it back on her hip. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. She nodded and looked him in the eyes.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked seriously leaning back, wiping at her eyes.

"Did you mean what you said?" he whispered, afraid if he said it too loud she would say no, she didn't mean it. That it was all a joke, and he was still a loser.

She looked at him curiously for a moment. "On the voicemail, did you really mean it?" he clarified, hopeful.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before nodding. "I'm sorry I ever broke up with you, I'm sorry I ever said those horrible things, I love you, Logan. It has always been you, I was so stu-…," she was cut off by Logan's lips pressing to her own.

She melted into him, sliding her hands into his hair, pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss and she moaned at the taste of him. Oh how she loved him, she promised herself she would never let him get away again.

He pulled back, resting his head on hers. "I love you, Veronica Mars," he said smiling at her.

She locked her mouth to his again, not ready to be done kissing him just yet. They broke apart once more, both panting and flushed.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered, pulling her into him for a hug. He felt her nod against his chest and he released all of her but her hand, which he twined with his and pulled her towards the parking lot.

"Wait," she said, pulling him to a stop. She jerked her head in Piz's direction, silently asking if they should just leave him there. Logan sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Veronica Mars, the ever helpful pedestrian," he said jokingly. She gave him a wry grin, readjusting her shoulder bag.

"Campus police please," he said into the phone. He handed the phone to Veronica who gladly took it.

She put on her best sorority girl impression. "Uh, there's a guy, who's like, passed out or something. Yeah, he's like… laying on the ground, he looks like the peeping tom from Willow Hall. He's like, really creepy," she said into the phone convincingly.

After relaying to the officer where he was, she shut the phone and handed it back to Logan, her eyes sparkling. "Can we go now?" he asked, laughing.

She shook her head no, stepping flush against him once more. She tilted her head up, and he gladly lowered his mouth to hers again. She deftly slid the phone back into his pocket, lingering at the front of his jeans momentarily.

She pulled back, eyes hooded. "I love you," she said her face softening.

"We're leaving now," he said pulling her towards the parking lot. Her face became hot as she thought of all the reasons he would want to quickly get her back to his empty penthouse suite.

She was sure tonight would be a night to remember.


	2. Chapter 2: Alternate Ending!

**A/N: A lot of reviews doubted that Piz could, or would, get physically violent with Veronica. That was one of my big doubts in the previous version also, but I couldn't think of another way it would go down, with the same basic ending. Here's take two, no violent Piz, I hope you enjoy it! **

**No copyright intended, the beginning dialogue is from the last episode to set up the scene!**

"You need to walk away," Veronica said perturbed at Logan's presence in the cafeteria.

"I just… I need to apologize," said Logan. He felt the need to make things right with her. Yes, they weren't together anymore, but nonetheless when she was angry with him it felt wrong… off.

"Well great, apology accepted. Now go. I'm meeting Piz. Who, by the way, is the one you _should_ be apologizing to." She slung her bag off her shoulder and sat down, wondering why he was still standing there.

"Ok, I'm sorry Veronica. I thought, well you know what I thought…," he said before being interrupted by Gory sitting across from Veronica.

"I was hoping I'd see you. I didn't want to carry that around forever," he said, placing a bug on the table. "You left it behind in my room. You know what? I'm glad we caught you on hidden camera, and I'm glad it's such a popular email attachment, because you're a real bitch," Gory said coldly.

Veronica, knowing who Gory's uncles were, just sat and took his verbal abuse. She tried not to look at Logan as her cheeks heated up in embarrassment. Nevertheless, he continued.

"You know what you should do with your sudden popularity? Just lay back and enjoy it," with that, he sauntered off, no doubt to slap hands with his boys.

Logan looked at Veronica's fallen and embarrassed face once before taking off after Gory. Veronica jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Logan, don't. He's connected. Connected _connected_," she said suddenly worried for Logan's life.

"Oh. Yeah, I was wondering. Didn't seem like you to shrug it off," he said jokingly. "Hey, so listen. Again… I apologize. I can be pretty dumb sometimes," he said quickly, trying to not let his plans show.

"It's a nice gesture, but it's gonna take some time this time," she said, turning back towards her table.

How had her life got so off track so quickly? She hated that all she had to do was look at Logan with his crooked grin and her heart thumped erratically in her chest. Just being close to him made her want to be even closer. She was with Piz damnit, she shouldn't be feeling like this about someone else, much less her ex-boyfriend.

She put her head in her hands when she heard the crashing behind her. She turned her head, stunned for a moment before seeing Gory tossed into a table.

She jumped to her feet, mouth open as she watched Logan throw down on Gory. She tried to be appalled. Really she did, but seeing Logan go all out on someone she told him was a murderer on her behalf had her stunned, in a good way.

She watched with wide-eyes as Gory never got a punch in. Logan let him have it until he was lying, covered in food, at Veronica's feet.

Veronica looked at Logan, slightly out of breath at the feelings the sight of Logan sweaty, disheveled, and bloody brought out in her.

"Want to hear your friend apologize?" Logan asked Veronica.

"I'm not interested in his apology," she said honestly. No, what she was interested in at the moment had nothing to do with words, and everything to do with Logan and a dark room. "But I would like my pen back," she said reaching down to pull her camera pen from Gory's pocket.

Logan wiped Gory's blood from his knuckles on his shirt, thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Whoever you are, you're gonna die," Gory said, none too threateningly.

"Yeah, someday," Logan said, a grin plastered on his face. He looked towards Veronica, who had a look of awe and realization on her face. It took his breath away and he had to go, before he did something stupid.

Veronica looked at Logan, totally nonplussed at Gory's threats and realized she was still in love with him. She knew she was once in love with Logan, she knew she never loved Piz, but she felt that she could eventually love Piz. Now, staring at Logan, she realized her heart still belonged to him. And if we're being honest, she wanted it to belong to him.

She had never felt protected by Piz, but with Logan, she never doubted her safety. He was the one saving her at the River Styx, he was the one saving her from getting her head shaved, he was the one saving her from getting raped. It was always Logan. It will always be Logan, she realized. _He's the one._

Logan smiled at her once more time before turning to walk away.

"Ah, Piz," he said, nearly running into the boy. "Just who I was looking for. Listen man," Logan said seriously. "I am truly sorry… for everything." Then he turned and continued walking out of the building.

Veronica looked after him, dazed at his sincere apology. When she looked back at Piz, she knew she couldn't stay with him. She had to go find Logan, tell him right away. It was stupid to wait.

Veronica and Piz met eyes and she tried to apologize, but he looked so disappointed. She opened her mouth, to apologize, then shut it and walked away, taking the same path Logan did.

Once out of the cafeteria, she jogged the short hallway, eager to get outside ad locate Logan. She burst through the doors, searching for him, but he was gone. Instead of walking around aimlessly, she leaned against the brick wall by the doors, digging in her bag for her cell phone.

Logan watched her actions from a distance away. He could clearly see she was in turmoil over something, he hoped in vain it was about him, but was sure he was wrong. He wanted to go over to her, see what was up, but he remained still.

She pushed the speed dial that was set to Logan, she never got around to unsetting it when they broke up. _Hey, this is Logan with today's inspirational message…_ she sighed at his quirky messages.

He looked at his phone, wondering why she was calling him. He decided not to answer, his emotions were conflicted. He couldn't stand listening to her berate him for beating Gory when it was the totally correct thing to do. Gory was a deplorable human being and needed to be taught the error of his ways.

He looked back at Veronica who had shut her phone and was sunk down with her back against the wall, knees bent, with her head in her hands. He took a step towards her automatically when he phone vibrated in his hand once more.

He pushed the button for voicemail, punched in his code, and listened intently.

_Logan… I'm sorry. You were right, you're always right, damn it. I'm sorry, please… I need to talk to you. You know where to find me. _Her voice sounded strained, like she was trying not to cry. He almost hung up because he thought the message was over. After a long pause she took a deep, shuddering breath and continued. _It's you, Logan… it's always been you. I love you._ She whispered her voice breaking.

He slammed the phone shut and started walking towards her just as he saw Piz fly through the doors. He paused, not wanting to interfere.

Veronica sank to the ground, head in her hands, as she left the message for Logan. She wanted to tell him in person, but the words always seemed to stick in her throat.

Tears were running down her face, she was sure she lost her final chance with him. When he apologized to Piz she knew, she was certainly still in love with him, maybe even loved him more. She was worried that his apology was a way of letting her go, giving Piz his blessing.

Her heart broke at the thought of this and she was so angry with herself that she didn't see it sooner.

Her head snapped up as she heard the doors beside her fly open, Piz rushing through with a defiant, take charge attitude surrounding him.

"Piz," she said slowly getting to her feet. "I'm sorry…," she said lamely.

"Don't Veronica… you know what – fine. It's obvious you're still in love with Logan, so I'm ending it," he said pacing. He looked towards her shocked face. "Yup, that's right, I'm ending it!" he said hitting himself in the chest.

He turned to walk away before she could say anything else. She sank back down to the ground, debating to laugh over Piz's frazzled break-up, or cry at the loss of Logan and yet another spoiled relationship.

"Uh… Veronica?" a voice sounded above her. She looked up, straining to see the face through the sun shining in her eyes.

_Come to rub it in my face some more?_ She wanted to quip. "Yes, Piz?" she said instead.

"Uh, you were going to break up with me… right? Cause I'm pretty embarrassed if you weren't…," he said rambling.

She laughed, quick and slightly bitter. "Yeah," she said honestly. "I was." She looked up at him, gauging his reaction.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat down beside her. "I guess it lasted longer than I thought," he said quietly.

"What?"

"Look… I knew from day one that you weren't over him. I knew when you kissed me in the hotel it was most likely a rebound thing." She flinched at that, it was true, but she thought she had hidden it better than that. "Man, you should have seen your face when the elevator opened and Logan was there. It's okay though, really," he said taking her hand in his.

"I'm glad I've met you, Veronica Mars."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Piz," she said sincerely.

"I know you are…," he said gaining his feet. "I'm sorry I'm not him."

Veronica watched as Piz walked away. Part of her, a bigger part than she would have liked, was sad to see him go. She did care about him, even if in the beginning it was a rebound… feelings evolved. Part of her was angry because he was the first truly good guy that she had dated, that had the potential to become something really great. It would be easier if she felt about him as she did Logan, her life would be easier, smoother… but sometimes, in the epic stories, love chooses you.

A bigger part of her, a much bigger part, knew that it was only a matter of time before she went back to Logan. Logan was it for her, and even though she had hurt Piz in the process of realizing that, she knew it could have been much worse.

Resolved to make this right, get her life back on track with Logan, she stood in an effort to go find him. She didn't count on him being right in front of her.

"Oh," she said, startled looking up at his face. His emotions were completely unreadable to her. She didn't know if she should start with an apology, wait for him to talk, walk away, or scream _I love you!_ She didn't have to ponder long.

"Is Piz alright?" he asked, not sure if he should or not. He'd never been in love before. He realized that what he felt about Lily paled in comparison to what he felt with Veronica.

Veronica and Logan were older now, they had matured, seen things that high-schoolers just didn't have the opportunity to. Even though none of the 09'ers could be considered normal, Logan and Veronica couldn't even be called normal by their standards.

She snorted. "Is that really what you want to ask me?"

He laughed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek. "No, but I figured it was the least volatile."

"He's fine," she said honestly. "A little wounded, but he understood. He knew, even before I did." She pulled her lip between her teeth, chewing on it nervously.

"Knew what?" he asked cautiously.

"That I'm in love with you."

He bent his head to capture her lips with his, the hand on her cheek sliding to the back of her neck. Her breath hitched before his mouth connected with hers, then it was like finally breathing after holding your breath for so long. She twined her fingers in his hair, pressing herself to him. Kissing Logan, being in his arms, was like coming home for Veronica.

They parted, flushed and breathing heavily. "Forgive me?" she asked softly.

He looked into her eyes, as if to ponder it for a moment. She chuckled when he put a hand to his chin. "Hmm… I don't know…," he started, cut off by Veronica pulling his lips down to hers once more. She brushed her tongue along his bottom lip before nipping at his lips.

"You were saying?" she asked deviously.

He laughed, his hooded eyes darkening with want. "Yes, always," he said honestly. "From the moment you attacked me on the balcony when I was saving your life from the undercover cop," he paused to wink at her, "it was you, it's always been you too, Veronica. I love you" he said, sealing his words with yet another kiss.


End file.
